My Little Pony Friendship is
by Ghostdog 2.5
Summary: [Note: I did not leave off anything in the title its like that on purpose.] When Zora, a world class thief, ends up dead, Celestia decides to give him a second chance. The catch? He has to become a pony- in the My Little Pony world. This takes place during season 4.


_**This is an edited version of my 2012 story. I've decided to make some changes after I read my story. It seems I made many mistakes. Mistakes, which I plan on changing from this Fanfiction. I apologize for the inconvenience since this is the first time I've decided to edit it a bit. And now the story awaits. Also this is set between season 3 before Twilight became a Princess.**_

**I do not own My Little Pony Friendship is Magic they belong to Hasbro**

**I do own my OC Zora. **

* * *

_Chapter 1: A change of face_

In a colorful palace, two alicorns sat atop two separate thrones. One had fur that was pure white, her tail and mane were a light rainbow color that had a natural moving motion. She wore a yellow tiara with a matching yellow necklace. Upon her flank was an image of an orange sun. Her name was Princess Celestia, goddess of the sun. The other alicorn sitting next to her had fur that was dark blue, her tail and mane resembled the other alicorn's, except this alicorn's mane was dark blue with a few shimmer of small sparkles. She had a black tiara along with a necklace as well. Her flank had a black spot on it and on it was a white moon. Her name was Princess Luna, goddess of the moon. Princess Luna had a look of sorrow upon her face, which cause her sister Princess Celestia to worry.

"Luna, what is troubling you?" Celestia asked.

"Well, Tia it's just..." Luna looked away. "I'm just scared, what if I'm still evil? What if a darkness still lingers in my heart?"

"Luna, the darkness was purged from your heart by the Elements of Harmony. I have the utmost confidence that your heart is pure." Celestia reassured her sister.

"Still, a thousand years have passed and for it to be defeated easily. I'm just scared." Luna stated, shedding a single tear of remorse.

"Luna, what if I proved to you that darkness can be easily erased with the magic of friendship?" Celestia suggested.

"Tia, the only darkness around here is," Luna was interrupted by an apple flying around with wings. A cloud of pink dust appeared, as the dust faded revealed a creäture made up of different parts. It had a horse like head has a deer antler on the right and a blue goat horn on the left of its head. One long fang, different-sized pupils, a snake tongue, a goat beard, and white bushy eyebrows. It has the right arm of a lion, the left claw of an eagle, the right leg of a lizard, and the left leg of a goat. In addition, it has a bat's right-wing, a Pegasus' left wing, a horse's mane and a dragon-like snake's tail with a white tail tuft. The shape of its body resembles that of a snake.

"Come on you sourpusses have some fun," The creäture said putting a cigar in Celestia's mouth and a party hat on Luna's horn. The creäture lit the cigar, which blew up after a while, leaving her face as black. Celestia and Luna looked unamused by the creature's antics.

"Discord, this is not a good time." Celestia stated.

"On the contrary, I think I'm the answer to your problems." Discord smirked.

"What do you mean?" Luna asked,

"I know of a wonderful place, where crime and chaos reign supreme. It's beautiful really, chaos caused by weird creatures and not magic." Discord shed a tear of joy.

"Where are you going with this?" Celestia asked annoyed.

"Simple, grab a creature from that world, turn it into a pony and let creature stays with the Elements Of Harmony." Discord explained. "If that creature becomes good, you feel all good. If that creature becomes the most evil pony on the planet then, maybe Luna hasn't change"

Even though Discord was the master of disharmony he had strange point. If what he says is true, Luna would have a lighter conscious. Still trusting Discord with a nice deed, something had to be up.

"What's the catch?" Celestia asked, shooting daggers at him.

"Oh nothing much, just let me be the one to pick out the creature from the others that would make the perfect test subject," Discord stated.

"Out of the question, this is just some ploy to make chaos reign in this world!" Celestia shouted.

"Moi? Me? Why I would never! I'm a changed draconequus." He replied, making a halo appear above his head.

"Still, what world are you talking about?" Celestia asked, out of curiosity. Discord snapped his fingers, causing a small orb to appear. The orb showed, weird monkey like creatures, only they had no fur except on the top of their heads. After a short while they saw crime, war, and corruption. "No, no, no, no, no! This world is too chaotic to bring one of these creatures here."

"Yet, it's the only one that harbors darkness." Discord stated, making an arguing point. This world does have a lot of people that are evil, not all of them; just 65% of the race does. If she didn't agree, Luna wouldn't have her answer. If she did agree, it would mean having to deal with two creatures of discord.

"Fine, but I get to choose one of these creatures worthy to come to this world." Celestia stated.

"Fine by me," Discord stated. They continued to watch the orb that was viewing the world of chaotic creatures. They soon saw one that they found very interesting. One was stealing, and causing mischief more than the other creatures. He had short black hair, his skin was light tanned, his eyes were sapphire blue, he had on a black turtle neck sweater, blue jeans, and a thin katana on his back encased in a black sword holster. He was stealing a big blue diamond, that was owned by a jewelry store. Discord was intrigued by the creature they were viewing.

"He's perfect," Luna stated, getting a surprised reaction from Celestia. Discord grinned, as a pizza delivery boy outfit appeared on him.

"Well, why don't I just swoop on in and grab him, if I'm not back by thirty minutes or less your pizza's free. I'll even throw in a large soda." Discord joked.

"No." Celestia growled in a menacing tone.

"Aww, must you rain on my parade?" Discord asked, making a rain cloud appear above his head. "Look, its not really for me, its for Luna is it not?" Discord disappeared and reappeared at Luna's side. "Are you really going to deny her, an example of this new dark creature being turned good like moi." Discord made a halo appear above his head. Celestia groaned silently, since Discord did make some shocking points.

"Fine, but I'm coming with you." Celestia stated, causing Discord to groan.

"Very well," Discord snapped his fingers, creating a portal to the strange world. "But, we must go incognito. Not that I would love to hide that precious face of yours. It's just this world has different types of ponies that don't have the average abilities of a normal pony here, such as, talking, magic and flying. So..." Discord snaps his fingers and Celestia is seated in a hair dryer chair. Discord pulls out scissors and some eye shadow, as he starts to change Celestia's appearance. After he was done, Celestia was beyond her normal appearance. She had white tanned skin, a round head with her head of hair that matched her old mane. She was standing on two legs, she had on white shirt and khaki pants which had her cutie mark on both sides of it. Her appearance matched to that of the strange creatures they were viewing.

"Now for my appearance." Discord stated, as he spins around turning into one of those creatures as well. Discord looked normal compared to his original form. He had a round head that was bald and a goatee. He was in a brown suit as well. "Perfect, now we'll blend in."

Celestia found her new form unusual. She looked at her transformed hooves, which were now hands and wiggled her fingers. _'How do these creatures work with these?' _Celestia thought.

"Now, time to go." Discord grabbed Celestia by her arm and jumped into the portal.

* * *

_In a dark black alley on Earth..._

A teen by the age of nineteen was hiding from the Police behind a had short black hair, his skin was light tanned, his eyes were sapphire b, he had on a black turtle neck sweater, blue jeans, and a thin katana on his back encased in a black sword holster. He grinned as he pulled out a blue diamond.

"I hope they didn't mind me _borrowing _their priceless jewel." The teen stated as he held the diamond is in his hands.

"Thievery will get you nowhere." A female voice from behind the teen stated. He turned to see two figures standing further away from him. One looked female with weird colored hair, a white dress shirt, and khaki's with two suns on them. One was a bald male, in a brown suit, had a goatee and a sharp tooth poking out of his mouth.

"Shows you, I'm wanted all over the world for my thieving expertise. I got wanted posters in numerous languages and I have a hideout, where the rest of my treasure is at." The teen stated, sounding proud.

"Ah you reek of darkness." The bald man stated, sniffing the teen. The teen saw this as a threat and unsheathed his katana. The teen swung the blade at the man, only for the blade to turn into a balloon sword. The teen was surprised at the fact his weapon of choice just turned into a toy balloon sword. Acting fast, the teen tried to leg sweep the bald man, only for himself to be stopped by an unknown force.

"Enough playing around." The female stated, her hand was encased in a yellow glow. She waved her other hand, causing the teen to fall asleep.

"Oh poo, Celestia did you have to put him to sleep? I wanted this to be a chase scene." Discord stated, doing a running motion.

"We don't have time to fool around, I don't want to be in this world a second longer." Celestia stated.

"Fine, but first." Discord snapped his fingers, causing smoke to appear around the teen. When the smoke cleared, the human was replaced with a tan brown pegasus. The pegasus had a black yet short mane, his tail was long and black, his muzzle smaller than the average colt's. His flank was blank of any cutie mark.

"Good idea, turning him into a pony so he can blend in." Celestia stated.

"What? No, I thought it would be hilarious if he woke up as a pony." Discord stated, grinning. "Now back to our world." Discord snaps his fingers, causing them to disappear in a puff of smoke.

* * *

_Few hours later in Canterlot..._

The teen groaned, waking up on a nice soft bed. He looked around, noticing he was in a big bedroom. He put a hoof on his head to try and soothe his headache. Wait, hoof? He looked at his appendage and saw it was a brown horse hoof. He felt something pop up behind him. He turn to see it was two brown wings. He jumped out of bed, falling face first onto the floor. He looked around for a mirror to see what he became. He notice a full body mirror on the west side of the room. He wobbled to stand up and walked over there to the mirror. He saw a brown pegasus standing in the mirror. The teen gave off a loud scream of fear. He stopped after realizing it was pointless.

"Sounds like your awake." A voice came from the mirror. The reflection was actually talking.

"Great, all the fumes from the city have finally gotten to me, and this is all some dream." The teen stated.

"No, your wide awake." The reflection replied. The reflection turned into a creature with different body parts. It came out of the mirror, making the teen back away in fear. The teen was stopped by an alicorn with a rainbow mane and gold tiara. She glared at the teen who quivered in fear.

"Relax she's harmless, unless you tick her off." The mixed piece creature stated. "Introductions are in order. I'm Discord, master of chaos. This is Celestia master of party-pooping." Discord gestured to the white alicorn.

"Would you mind telling us your name?" Celestia asked, her glare never softened.

"Zora Johnson." Zora stated, trying to regain his composure. "May I ask, why do I look like a kiddie ride?"

"We have brought you here as a guinea pig for our experiment." Discord stated, shrinking Zora to the size of a guinea pig and putting him in a hamster cage.

"What if I don't want to be a guinea pig?" Zora asked.

"Hmm, well it's up to Celestia on what she should do with her." Discord stated, holding up the cage near Celestia.

"I request that you stay here in Equestria so you can become a nice pony, instead of an evil thief." Celestia stated.

"Sorry, but I don't take requests." Zora stated, laying down on the hamster wheel in the cage. "Besides, I like being the bad guy, its rewarding."

"I tried to be a nice mare, but I see you only respond to threats." Celstia stated, "How about, if you don't do this, I'll banish you to the sun, or maybe I'll turn you into a big apple so you can be eaten. Or if you don't do this I'll have you sent to the guillotine."

The threats scared Zora and Discord. Discord had never heard her talk like that to anyone, not even him. Zora mulled over his options. Would he: A. Live life as a 'good' pony. B. Get burned to death on the sun. C. Get eaten by a bunch of herbivore ponies, or D. Get his head chopped off. He decided to go with the option that didn't involve death.

"I pick live life as a pony." Zora stated.

"Good choice," Discord whispered to Zora.

"Now, I'll be monitoring your progress through my faithful friend, Twilight Sparkle." Celestia stated, causing Zora to snicker. "She'll tell me if your making progress as a nice colt. She can be very detailed in her letters."

"Fine, I won't cause any mischief what so ever. You party pooper." Zora stated.

"That's what I said!" Discord stated, agreeing with the small pony.

"Now, could someone turn me back into my normal size?" Zora asked, as Discord snapped his fingers causing Zora to disappear and reappear as his normal size, outside the cage. Celestia levitated a saddle bag onto Zora's back.

"You shall be leaving for Ponyville by train. The saddle bag contains supplies you'll need." Celestia explained.

"Can you also explain how I'm suppose to be a good pony?" Zora asked.

"Twilight will teach you everything she knows about friendship, along with her friends as well." Celestia chimed.

"And you'll have so many surprises in store for you!" Discord said with glee.

"What surprises?" Zora asked.

"Would you look at the time? Your going to miss your train." Discord pushed Zora out of the room. "Don't let the door hit you." The door came alive and kicked Zora far across the hallway. He bumped into an orange pegasus in bright yellow armor.

"Hey dude, you ok?" The armored pegasus asked.

"No, I just got my butt handed to me by a door." Zora stated standing up.

"Well, Celestia told me to escort you to Ponyville." The pegasus stated, "The name's Flash Sentry."

"Zora, Zora Johnson." Zora replied. "Why do I need an escort?"

"Do you know where to go?" Flash asked, with a smirk.

"No," Zora stated.

"Then I'm your escort." Flash smirked, with that little victory.

"Fine." Zora stated. Zora knew this was going to be a long and annoying life for him now.

* * *

**Behold My Little Pony Friendship Is.(Reuploaded) I hope you all love this.**


End file.
